


the thing

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [23]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Choking, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 23: your choice- strangulation uwuyukina got carried away, away, away.





	the thing

They were doing the thing again.

“BDSM”: the acronym came up on some queer website, the answer to some inquiry or the inquiry to some answer. Kou asked Shouta about it the next time they met. He smirked at the innocence of his lover, said, “I’ll show you.”

The better species of violence was becoming commonplace in their household ever since the first time. It was a craving for both of them, nicotine more than lemonade. It was refreshing; when you’re both in this carnal mentality, what is there to judge? An animal need not be graded in terms of morality.

Yet, once it becomes one cigarette a day, it becomes two. Each night they became needier, more violent. And each time, Shouta would get closer to passing out, closer to an extremely awkward hospital trip. It was impossible to tell which of Shouta’s scars are old and which are new. They were beautiful to Kou, sure, but it wasn’t that way for everyone else. He knew Shouta was unhappy with his new, worn-out body. He began to wear long clothing, turtlenecks, scarves. Soon, gloves: the wax had landed in the wrong direction. Kou could only hope they’d be reversible.

Yet the hunger would simply not cease. Kou got carried away, away, away.

There had to be a climax, the closest Kou could get to killing him without there being a ball and chain about his ankle. So, they went through the tutorials— “there are tutorials of that?”— and practiced.

Soon after, there Shouta was, stuck between bawling and moaning, gripping onto the sheets, Kou’s hair. And there Kou was, inside of him, holding the flame of a cigarette lighter to his lover’s skin. It was nervewracking, exciting, sexual in a way that was once odd but now normal. “I love you, I-I love you,” Shouta coughs between sobs— he got awfully sentimental when he was so close his breaking point.

Kou takes the flame away, the skin pops before settling. They meet eyes, a confirmation of an odd consent. Shouta lifts his chin with a shy smile. His hips rise.

It was trust. When Yukina’s hand gripped Shouta’s throat, it was nothing but trust. In terms of intimacy, murder is second only to near-murder.

Shouta’s eyes roll back as the squeezing begins. He rolls his hips forward and moans with the remained of his air. Color begins to drain from his face as he’s fucked, his wet mouth drools.

Kou, panting, releases for a moment and leans towards his lover, whispering, “Are you alright honey? Do you need to stop?” No matter what his response, Kou knew he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to pull out. He looked far too hot. Kou was enjoying this far too much.

“N-N-No!” Shouta sputters while drawing in air, “More.” He beckons, exposing his reddened neck. A heart formed between the red imprints of his thumbs, just below the Adam’s apple. He shows his tongue, arches his back at the erratic thrusts. “Do it again.”

Kou goes flushed. He raises his palm, damp and twitching. The hunger would not leave.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
